Finally Free
by Celebwen-76
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are attacked by orcs when an unimaginable tragedy occurs.


**Disclaimers: Not mine, not mine, not mine! I'm not making any money, I just like to write.**

**Tissue warning!!**

**Finally Free**

_**Aragorn sighed, a sad smile pulling at his lips as his silver eyes gazed at a bird soaring above his head in the deep blue sky. A breeze swept by, tugging at the man's dark hair.**_

"_**Navaer, mellon nin. You are finally free, Free of this world, with its bitterness and sorrow. Free of all its pain and suffering. Free," Aragorn said quietly. **_

_**With another small sigh, he turned his head back to the scene before him; a golden-haired elf, lying limply on the soft grass. The elf's spirit had fled his weary body a short time before, but Aragorn could no longer find tears. It was better this way, his dear friend no longer having to endure this world.**_

_**The human's thoughts veered back to the night before. Night had just fallen, and he and Legolas had just taken refuge from the night in a forest. They had not been there long, when Legolas suddenly stilled, and glanced around…**_

"**Strider?" the elf whispered, using the man's nickname. "Did you hear that?"**

"**No, what?" Aragorn whispered back. **

"**I heard something…" he paused. "Something is coming!" Legolas said, grabbing his bow and quiver, his elven blades already in their sheaths at his side. Aragorn fingered the hilt of his sword, steeling himself for whatever approached. They stood back to back, waiting. They were not forced to wait long. A party of marauding orcs suddenly crashed through the trees. **

**The pair immediately sprang into action, Legolas' bow was singing, and Aragorn's sword was everywhere at once. They were lucky it was a relatively small group of orcs, or the two friends would be in serious trouble. **

**Aragorn ran an orc through with his sword, and then decapitated another. Legolas had unsheathed his twin knives, and was making quick work of the orcs. He bit back a cry as an orc blade found its mark deep in his side. The elf quickly dispatched the orc, but a crimson stain was steadily spreading across his tunic. **

**The skirmish was short-lived, for the remaining orcs soon realized that they were no match for these two warriors, and they fled into the night. **

**Breathing heavily, Elf and Human stared at the retreating orcs. They knew it wasn't safe to stay there. They had to get out of the forest, and quickly. Silently, Aragorn began walking back to where they had come from. **

**His face grim, Legolas gripped his side and started after him, knowing exactly what the human was doing. The friends had developed an unspoken language over the long years they had spent together. The elf and human had been through much pain, and many trials together, and **

**had seen times that most beings only had nightmares about.**

**Once in the shelter of a cave, Aragorn and Legolas were ready for some much needed rest, something they had not had since before they set off with a company of elves to get rid of the bands of orcs that had been prowling around as of late. Bands just like the one they had just encountered. During one battle between the orcs and the elves, Aragorn and Legolas had been separated from the main group, and ended up near the forest they had just exited. They had intended to meet up with the company of elves the next morning, but had been caught by the orcs in the forest. Aragorn would wait until Legolas was well, and then he would find the other elves. **

**In the cave, Aragorn immediately began seeing to the elf's wounds. A small gasp slipped past his lips as he looked at the gash in Legolas' side. **

"**Just a scratch," Legolas said with a weak smile. He was feeling very weak, and yellow spots swam before his eyes.**

**"Legolas, it is _not_ just a scratch! Why didn't you tell me? Legolas, this is serious…"Aragorn was not about to joke when his friend's life was at stake. He didn't have the skill to heal this! Legolas had already lost too much blood for his liking."Estel…I don't…I don't think…" it was getting harder for the elf to speak. Aragorn started to bind the wound, but Legolas shook his head. "No Strider, it is over for me. Thank you Aragorn…for always being there for me when I needed you the most…" the elf said, trailing off, but Aragorn understood. **

**"No! I _won't_ let this happen! Legolas, you can't! You can't leave me!" the human said, tears welling up in his silver eyes. He started to bind the wound anyway. He could not let Legolas die. He just couldn't! **

**"Estel, I have had my time here. I have seen much joy, and much sorrow, but it is time for me to go. You have to…to realize that," Legolas tried to explain, but speaking was steadily growing more difficult. He dissolved into a fit of coughs that racked his slender frame. "Navaer…gwador nin."**

"**No. No!" Aragorn cried out, but he knew it was no use. He cradled the elf's head in his lap, as tears spilled down his cheeks. This could not be happening. Not here! Now now! He looked outside to see a pale dawn. He gently carried his now unconscious friend out into the light. If Legolas was going to die, he wouldn't die in the dark. Sitting on the soft grass, he cradled the fair-being's head once again, and sang softly in Elvish, not knowing whether he was doing it for Legolas' comfort, or his own. **

**Aragorn's voice faltered, and he looked closely at the elf in his arms. Somehow, he knew that this was the end, right now, this very instant. He watched in silence as the elf took in a shuddering breath, and then his breathing stopped all together. Aragorn closed his eyes, and gathered his composure. He gently kissed the elf's forehead, and looked at a bird soaring high in the sky…**

_**You are finally free, gwador nin.**_

**Finis**


End file.
